Confederate America
by pizzafan123
Summary: America finds a little girl he later finds is a personification of the southern part of him. Everything is fun and he likes being her big brother until things aren't fun anymore and the Civil War happens. This will most likely be in one-shot, not necessarily in order.
1. The Birth and the Relationship

**Confederate America**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Birth and the Relationship**

 **This is my first Hetalia fanfic and I hoped I keep all existing characters in character. Just so you know, America's not going to be an genius, but he's not going to be an moron either.**

It was just after the Missouri Compromise in 1820. Missouri was allowed to keep its slaves along with being part of the North. Where all the other states part of the North are non-slave states.

Alfred F. Jones didn't know what, but something was weird, he could feel it. It was a strange feeling and it was on his land. He wondered if it was England or France or even Canada, but remembered he and England were ignoring each other, with the war 8 years ago and France had no reason to be there.

Then it could be Canada, but he thought it was something else, something new. He walked around. "Aw man, what is it?"

He then heard a yell and then a cry. He frowned for a moment and the grinned. "Looks like the hero has to save the day!"

He went over and saw a kid in an alleyway. His grin dulled in confusion. "Hey kid, you okay?"

It was a girl and she had light brown hair, light skin, her hair a little darker than his and a big brown shirt covering her. She looked up and he saw bright blue eyes, like his. He smiled. "Hey, kid. What's wrong?"

She looked at him nervously. He crouched down, keeping his smile. "It's okay. C'mere."

She hunched over, narrowing her eyes. "W-why?"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked scared, but felt she could trust him. She walked forward and he saw she had the cowlick in her hair like him, but it was sticking out of the right side of her hair and, instead of close to the middle and a bit longer than his. She stood in front of him, he then picked her up. She let out a squeak. He stiffened in shock and almost dropped her, barely catching her in time.

He knew that feeling, she felt like a colony or nation. He put his hands under her arms and lifted her until they were face to face. He just knew she was a personification and figured out she was part of his country, the south part. He was feeling detached from the lower parts, but thought it would go away.

He couldn't just leave her alone, she was only a couple of years old in human eyes, maybe seven. He then smiled at cheerfully smile. "Looks like you're a part of me. I'm America, you can call me Alfred or America if ya want."

She smiled then. "Okay, then. I'm Julia Howe, Montgomery is the other name."

/ / / / / /

"America!"

The personification looked up to see a grinning girl with light brown hair brushing her shoulder blades, a simple blue dress that fell to her below her knees. She looked to be about 10 now. It was now 1827. She was growing decently for a personification. He grinned back. "Hey Monty, what's going on?"

Monty was short for her personification name. Unless in company of humans where they used the humans names, they usually used personification names. They've been together for 7 years and after a couple of years, she looked at America like her big brother. He now knew why England liked being a big brother. The other countries didn't know about Montgomery, he didn't know why he was split in half, but he heard those Italians were, so guessed it could happen.

He ruffed her hair and laughed as she made a face at him. She tugged on his pants. "Are we going to go? You promised we could."

He smirked. "I did, didn't I. Let's go then."

He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt, suspenders and a black jacket over that. They were in Virginia right now. It was her part, where she felt strongest. He was the land, but they were also her parts, but north of Virginia, she had no part or feeling being connected to. He held her hand as they walked down the street. It was nice to get a break.

As they walked, he thought about the 7 years with her. He saw she was caring and nice, but prideful. With the slaves, he was bothered because he didn't like his people being mistreated, even if they weren't legal citizens. Monty always was confused with the topic. She sometimes hated it and other times believed it was what the south needed to grow and survive and slaves were needed.

He got annoyed, but figured it was her people. He knew he hated when that happened. She was too young to fight the idea of her own thoughts on things. It was hard even for older nations. She asked a couple of hours later. "Brother? Don't you have to work?"

America grinned. "What're you talking about? I with my little sister."

Her look was dry. "You are using me to get away from paperwork."

All she got was a laugh and pat on the head. "Don't worry about it, Jules!"

She jolted at her human name, but didn't say anything else. Montgomery was happy to be outside, surrounded by her people. People were muttering around about New York and their new no slavery law. Montgomery froze, her brow creasing in a look of pain. She rubbed it with a groan, but shook her head as it didn't work.

"Jules?"

She looked up to see Alfred looking at her with a worried look. "I-it hurts."

He picked her up and carried her back through crowds of people and back to the house they originally had. Montgomery was confused. She wanted that to be good because she had a lot of slaves on her side and they were sad and hurt. But her white population needed them. It felt like her head was being torn in half.

When they got home, he laid her down and told her to sleep.

America sighed. "It's getting worse."

 **There, I hope he was in character. Oh, I should probably say this, I don't believe in racism even a little bit, but Confederate America, well she's confused and split in half in the decision. I also believe America would be serious around this time, with stress between the two halves of his country.**

 **I mean, the Civil War was less than 90 years from the Revolutionary War. And these will be One-shots, not necessarily in order and around 1000 words or so. Also, her cowlick like America represents Florida. Florida was gained in 1819.**


	2. A Country's Struggle

**Confederate America**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Country's Struggle**

 **This will be as historical as possible. Like I mentioned before, things spoken, I don't believe in. I don't own the characters or moments in history either.**

A couple of years passed since Montgomery had gotten sick with headaches. As of now, they come and go. Like in 1829, in Georgia with the law of no education for slaves. Montgomery was confused a little, but mostly sided with her actual citizens who had full citizenship because of the 3/5 Compromise. She had smaller migraines with that.

Another time was the riot in 1831, where a slave Baptist lead a revolt in Southampton, Virginia. The effect of this was 60 dead whites and Alabama making it illegal to preach. This was her biggest pain yet, grief, anger, injustice and righteousness. She aches, sores and over pains for days.

Years passed and not much happened. The relationship between the North and South was getting more stressed, which made America and Montgomery tense around each other. A major point was in 1860, November 6th, Abraham Lincoln was elected president.

The South was outraged. Montgomery was 40 years old at the time and only about 15 looking. Normally she would've aged shorter, but stresses in the country made her grow quickly around the 1850's. Her and America were in one of his home's in New York. Montgomery sighed, frustrated and angry at the news of the elections. Lincoln was obviously against her south and her dumb brother couldn't even see that!

She was sitting on a couch in a pale dress that came to her feet, sturdy black boots on her feet. Her hair grew to a little below her shoulders. She was rubbing her forehead. She wasn't stupid, she knew half of this anger wasn't hers.

America walked in with a smile. He had a 3 piece suit, a black string being used as a tie. "Monty isn't this great!? Lincoln won, I knew he would."

She scowled at him. "Forget Lincoln! Worst I've seen in my 40 years."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She waved an angry hand. "Lincoln, he insults the south!"

America shook his head. "It's just the slavery, you know it's wrong. I mean, c'mon, even England got rid of his in '34."

She crossed her arms over chest. "I don't care with what happens with him. Slavery is our right."

"Are you kidding me?! The north doesn't have it and you don't need either."

Montgomery raised up from her perch. "Slaves have been in the south for years, long before I've been born! You don't take that from people, that tradition!"

"Montgomery! Slavery is hurting you, I know you're in pain. C'mon, agree with me on this."

"No, I won't America. I will not and this won't stand."

She glared at him with the same colored eyes. His own eyes narrowed underneath his glasses, his usually easy going personality leaving him. "Is that a threat?"

Montgomery moved a couple of steps away from him, frowning deeply. "Can it what you will, brother. We will be at odds as long as that fool is in office."

America barked. "He's now your president!"

She waved a hand to the side angrily. "Am I not allowed the freedom of speech? Like our citizens are allowed. Or will you take that from me, from the south?"

"The south is just a part of me as the north is." That wasn't true, his pull in the north was much stronger than in the south. It was getting weaker as time went by. It was opposite for Montgomery, she didn't' want the stupid north side interfering with her south, it's was their problem and the president was getting too personal. She knew all of this too.

She leveled him with a darker glare. "Just watch yourself, America."

He looked speechless as he looked at her. His mouth opened a couple of time before he shook his head angrily. "Just go to your room."

Her temper flared, but she nodded. She walked off, her back straight.

/ / / / / /

Things were tense, they wouldn't look at each other and every time they did, it was tense. More and more arguments sprung up and then December 20 happened.

Montgomery actually left a week before this date, seeing that being around her brother was not helping. She took suitcase with her things and a horse, going to her home in Georgia. The citizens liked and didn't question her that she did run into.

America showed up to her home. "Monty! Montgomery!"

She walked down the stairs, aged 17 at this point. Which at any other time would worry America, he knew the stress was hard on her and made her age faster. She was tall for a women, at 5 feet and 7 inches, only two inches under him.

Her voice was stiff. "America? What brings you here?"

He smiled tightly, trying to show his usual cheer. "Hey, Monty. Just worriedly about the queer stuff going on."

She eyed him. "Nothing queer around here. If you mean the South seceding, it was well deserved."

America was flabbergasted. "What? How can you say that?"

"It means I will leave you and the South will rise, just you wait. I warned you."

"This is crazy, you can't do this. Your my sister, your not being treated unfairly."

She slammed a fist in the banister. "Yes, we are! Don't touch our slaves."

"NO! Lincoln is right."

"Forget Lincoln, this is all his doing."

In the end, America did leave. He didn't want this to lead to what he knew it might. He still remembered the war with England.

/ / / / / /

In January 10th, Florida left the Union.

In January 11th, Alabama left the Union.

In January 19th, Georgia left the Union.

In January 26th, Louisiana left the Union.

America was ignoring Montgomery and she was doing the same. She cut her hair to above neck length and wore trousers and linen shirts with a bound chest to play as a male. She knew wouldn't get further with her female presence.

Her chest hurt plenty, but she took it as a nessecary pain. She realized this as her states left the Union. These were her people, not Americas. And she would fight with them. She went to meeting, betting ready to war with the north.

She didn't want to, she didn't want to fight her older brother. But she had, for her people. Then on Feburary 10th, Jefferson Davis become president of the Confederate States of America. Montgomery introduced herself to the man, but saying she was also male. He did believe with proof that she healed quickly after a knife to the side. Therefore she wa beside him almost all the time.

She dressed nicer, since she was in company of her boss. Suits and things she's seen her brother America wear.

Then Fort Sumter happened. It was off a base by South Carolina. She wore the Confederate uniform. A grey coat buttoned all the way up to her neck and grey pants. A grey billed cap over her little brown hair, which she cut when it got longer than neck length.

She was there and it last 2 days. She fought off soldiers in blue, the soldiers of her brother. Said brother wasn't there, most likely the Union believed this fight was nothing to worry about. Battle was definitely scary and frightening, but the righteous feeling when the won was one of best things she's ever felt.

Jefferson Davis had given her the rank of Second Lieutenant, which was hard to believe for some because of her age. But issued by the president, they believed it. The symbol was on the sleeves of her jacket.

The win was the Confederates and on April 12th, the Civil War started.

 **I just had the idea and had to write it up. And for America seeming out of character. I can't see him acting all goofy and easygoing during the Civil War, I mean he was only free for less than 100 years.**


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Confederate America**

 **I know it's been over 3 months since I've posted something, but I work full time now and I'll try to post when I can here and there. It will also be more than one story. Not planning on anything new in a while though.**

 **ElricGurl : Thanks for the advice. I think this one is more well written. The other one was days after the first. I mean, it was okay, but it, like everything else, could've been better. Thanks for the constructive criticism. I like the idea of a Southern America too, hence the story. **

**Booklover5000:Trust me, as a southerner, I agree with that. And with your other examples. Things like that will be in my story.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Beginning of the End**

Montgomery or 'Monty' was tired. Four years. Four years of fighting against her brother, America, the northern part of the country. Monty was the south part and she could feel the lands burning like a brand on her skin.

"General Jones." A woman of about 17 or 18 years of age looked up. Her growth as a country has been fast. So fast that it was almost worrying. The war kept her mind off it. A country or a colony grows around a couple of years physically every 50-100 years, depending on their land. In the 45 years she's lived, she's grown 13 years. Monty was clad in a Confederate Uniform, the General stripes on her shoulders and collar. Many questioned her rank indirectly, but not openly and not except for a select few knew her gender (those who did knew her country status). Her uniform was a pressed charcoal grey, though wrinkled, slightly blood stained and ripped, her short brown hair ruffled.

She looked over his appearance, uniform and sword at his side, the blade in his scabbard. He never went anywhere without that thing. He had a white mustache and beard, brisk, but not too long along with white hair on his balding head. He knew of her status as a country. She smiled fondly from her spot in the plush chair, her shoulders a bit slouched. She straightened a little, hiding her wince. "General Lee."

He stood with his back straight, his head tilted in respect. She withheld the tired sigh wanting to escape. Even at the end, her general respected her, she smiled wryly. "You can sit, Robert."

He jolted a little at the use of his first name, but sat across her. She knew the inevitable. "Speak your mind, General."

His voice was grave. "This war is at an end and not in our favor either." His gaze looked over her and at the injuries she gained from the war. From the bandage on her forehead above her eyebrow. Another burn wound covered by a bandage on her neck and the many other burns and injuries unseen underneath her uniform. General Robert E. Lee scowled, hating what he had to say, especially in front of his personification. "We need to surrender."

Montgomery grimaced at the very thought. "Surrender to the North?" She wasn't a fool. She knew the statistics and the loses. She also was tired of fighting. 4 long years. She wasn't alive for it and never met the countries, but she wondered how England and France lasted the 100 year war she learned about. She couldn't imagine doing a century of this. She smirked bitterly. "You're not a fool." She shook her head. "Very well, do what you believe you must."

"Thank you, General Jones." She had a feeling he was thinking about his daughter who died October 20, 1862. Close to when the war began.

She looked past him, lost in thought. "This war was terrible. Father against son. Brother against brother." _Brother against sister._

He stood, clasping a hand to her shoulder. She held back another wince. He said wisely. " _It is well that war is so terrible, otherwise we should grow to fond of it."_

She smiled warmly, chuckling a little. "Wisely said, General Lee."

He removed his hand, his softer expression going stern and giving her a crisp salute, his back straightening. She returned his salute and he turned sharply on his heel, leaving the room. She gritted her teeth in pain and anger. Bitterness and shame. How could she face him. She cursed. "Dammit, Alfred! Looks like you won this one, brother." She pressed her lips together at the title.

She bowed her head, knowing she had to admit defeat. She fought America many times in this war, As displeased as she was at the outcome, she was glad it was over. She could feel the burning pain from the Union bastards burning her farms and homes in the Carolinas and Georgia, their lands, the plantations. Monty growled. "Damn Yankees!"

She could feel the pain and hated it. She mourned for her people and their suffering.

/ / / / /

 **April 9th, 1865- Battle of the Appomattox, Noon**

It was just after the 'Battle of the Appomattox Court House'. Monty uniform was even more torn than before, she still had dirt on her face from the fighting. Currently, she and General Lee were on one side of the room. On the Union side, General Ulysses S. Grant and Alfred...America were there. Along with a couple soldiers from both sides, both Union and Confederate.

General Lee finalized the surrender. Montgomery realized it was time to speak as the South's personification. She stiffened her back, managing to keep her pride as much as possible. "I agree with General Lee's surrender. The South will be joined back with the North."

Soldiers from both sides cheered, relief plain on their faces. Monty smiled slightly, despite the defeat clinging to her shoulders. She wished for her soldiers to have peace. She could feel her brother's gaze, but ignored it as best as she could. She couldn't even think about looking at him. General Grant explained all the terms. The Confederate soldiers would be pardoned, officers would get to keep their arms and the starving Confederates would be given rations from the Union. It was the truth of it, one of the reason's a surrender had to happen. Her men were starving. Monty didn't doubt that not all the fighting would stop yet.

After paperwork was finalized on the surrender, by both her and Lee, most of the room left. Lee clasped her shoulder before leaving. Monty smiled a little. She would visit him in the future, even with the war over. There was an awkward silence between the two halves of the country. One that never happened before the war started. They were a couple feet from each other, bother standing and facing her other. Monty absentmindly rubbed her hurting side.

America winced, he knew she had to have many wounds. He had wounds, but with her losses, she's have more. He sighed, wishing he could be his happier self. "Monty..."

Her head finally snapped up, eyes angry. "No! Don't call me that!"

America's lips pressed together. "Fine, Montgomery. The war is over."

That angered Monty, brushing off her hard fighting and her loss like this. Her eyes were blazing. "You happy you won, huh?! You want to brag about how much I lost and ya won!?" Her southern twang came out in her anger.

America frowned, the unfamiliar expression becoming familiar as of late. "No, but like I said, it's over. You're going to stay angry at me, Jules? I'm your brother."

She flinched hard at the human nickname he gave her and his reminder of what he was to her. In that moment, the anger left her and she leveled him with a tired look. "And you talk to England, don't you?"

"Monty..." He trailed off with a flinch.

Montgomery didn't react to the nickname this time, ignoring the ball of guilt in her chest. Anger she clung to, anger was easier and hurt less. She scoffed. "I mean, after the Revolutionary War, when you left him crying in the mud on his knees. Or when he burned your capital down in 1814 alongside Canada!"

America's brow furrowed, the first signal of anger on his face. "Watch it, Montgomery. You started this war. Are you mad the slaves are free?"

She flushed bright red, all the way down to her neck, ducking her head. "...No, I'm not. They deserve the same as my white citizens."

America grinned for the first time in a while. "See, so-"

"But I don't want to see you unless I have to or live with you. End of this war or not." She turned her back to him, getting ready to leave the room, emotionally drained. "I'll accept you, no rebellions out of me, I promise you. But brother or not, I will still live on my own, giving myself that freedom."

She felt the pain of her wounds and the shame welling in her gut.

America's face fell. It was just like with England, except this time he was the older brother. And it hurt, it hurt a lot... "Julia..."

"Goodbye, Alfred. If you need me for country business, you know how to contact me." She left the room, shutting the door behind her. She felt the longing for her brother, a small part of her hoping whatever happened, they'd be close again. America felt the same. They would need to be with each other at times because they were both halves of one country. But it would be painful.

But both America and Montgomery fixed smiles on their faces and kept going.

 **Well, here it is. I know it's short, but the chapters in this story will be unlike my stories. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
